


Be Careful What You Wish For

by bby_bxrnes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Captain kink, Cheeky Bucky Barnes, Choking, Dancing, Dom Steve Rogers, F/M, Face-Fucking, Flirting, Jealous Steve Rogers, Light Dom/sub, Light Spanking, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Possessive Steve Rogers, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bby_bxrnes/pseuds/bby_bxrnes
Summary: After feeling a little neglected, you decide to purposely make Steve jealous at one of Tony’s parties. We all know what follows.





	Be Careful What You Wish For

Steve has been busy lately. Not just too busy to pay attention to you, but too busy to sleep for more than a few hours. He was training constantly and going on missions, and filling out mission reports, leaving no time for you. Natasha and Wanda had convinced you to go to Tony’s gala with them since Steve didn’t seem like he wanted to go. You honestly didn’t want to go either, but the girls were very convincing and Nat promised you’d get a new dress out of it. 

“Steeeeeve.” you whined as your boyfriend sat at his desk, frantically typing up yet another mission report. “I’m busy Y/N.” he said, and you heard the edge in his voice that kept you from trying to get his attention again. 

You huffed and flopped back on his bed, rolling your eyes at how stubborn he was. “Nat bought me a new dress for the gala tonight.” you tried, sneakily attempting to ask if he was going or not. “That’s nice.” he said offhandedly. 

“You goin’?” you outright asked this time. He groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. “I don’t know. It depends if I can get this finished and do a quick training session at the gym.” he responded. So that was a no. You just nodded and went back to playing the game on your phone. 

After another 20 minutes of mindlessly playing games, you sat up and sighed dramatically. “I’m going back to my room. I might actually have some fun in there.” you said, muttering the last part to yourself bitterly. Steve only grunted in response, not even looking at you as his fingers continued to dance over the keyboard. 

You stood up and practically stomped out of his room, slamming the door for dramatic effect. You ended up in the kitchen instead of your room, searching the freezer for the tub of cookie dough ice cream you knew Bucky had stored in there. 

“You lookin’ for this?” you heard him ask, making you whip around and glare at him where he was seated at the counter, the tub of ice cream in front of him, a spoon already stuck in it. He smiled at you and patted the seat next to him, showing you the extra spoon he had sitting next to him. 

You accepted the offer, slouching in your seat as you dug the spoon into the open carton, shoveling the spoonful into your mouth. “What’s troubling you?” he asked, knowing that you always went after his ice cream when you were upset. 

“Steve’s busy.” you mumbled angrily after you swallowed. “Well, yeah. You know he gets busy from time to time.” he commented, brows furrowing. 

“Yeah but he’s been busy for the last few weeks. He barely even sleeps.” you whined, shoving another spoonful into your mouth. “You know what you need to do? Make him jealous.” Bucky said around a mouthful of ice cream, pointing at you with his spoon. 

“How would I do that?” you asked, your attention now fully on Bucky. “Tonight, at the gala. Flirt with one of the guys. Not me though, I do not want to be on the other end of his wrath. He most definitely does not like to share.” he said, shuddering at some unknown memory. 

“He’s not going to the gala.” you said, your plan ruined. “I’ll make sure he goes, don’t worry your pretty little head.” he said, collecting the two spoons and tossing them in the sink before putting the ice cream back in the freezer.

You smirked evilly at the plan and waltzed off to find Natasha and inform her of your plan. “So you’re actually going through with this?” she asked, hours later as you were starting to get ready. 

“Yeah. I’m thinking Sam, I know Buck would love it if I got Steve mad at Sam.” you said, pulling your new dress out of Natasha’s closet, a black dress with thin straps and a deep, v-shaped neckline that dips down between your breasts, a long slit going up the side up to your mid-thigh. “You are so evil. I love it!” she said, obviously excited at the prospect of drama. 

“Yeah, yeah, now help me get ready and I’ll do your eyeliner!” you offered, knowing she wouldn’t pass up the opportunity of having killer eyeliner at a party. Natasha immediately jumped into action, helping you zip up your dress and dragging you to the bathroom to help curl your hair. 

A few minutes later, Wanda sauntered in in a stunning, slim fit red dress that ended mid-thigh and left little to the imagination. “Damn Wanda, lookin’ sexy!” you said, bumping hips with her as she smiled bashfully. “Not so bad yourself Y/N!” she winked, making you giggle a little.

After spending another half hour getting ready with the girls, the three of you were ready and headed to the elevator to go down to the ballroom Tony had installed for this exact purpose. When you arrived, the party was already in full swing, music blasting and people filling up the dance floor. 

“I’m gonna grab a drink first.” you said, waltzing over to the bartender. You sipped on some whiskey while you observed, scanning for Sam and Steve. You found the first one talking to Sharon next to the dance floor but still no sign of the latter. 

You had just finished your glass when he walked in with Bucky, the brunette sending you a quick nod. You nodded back before setting your empty glass on the bar and sauntering over towards Sam. You greeted him and Shannon and started up a normal conversation with them, waiting till you could see Steve from the corner of your eye approaching your trio.

“Looking dapper in your suit tonight, Sam. Care for a dance?” you asked, running your hand down his arm. “Uh, sure.” he smiled and you dragged him the short distance to the dance floor, making sure Steve could see you easily. You wrapped your arms around his neck, his hands coming to rest on your hips as the two of you swayed to the beat of the music. 

“What are you up to, Y/N? I see you glancing at Steve every now and then, but you’re dancing with me.” Sam leaned down and whispered, making you giggle. “Showing him what he’s been missing out on being so busy lately.” you leaned up and whispered back. Sam pulled back and looked at you with a look of surprise. 

“Oh, that’s evil.” He laughed, sneakily glancing in Steve’s direction. “He does not look happy at all. Is he going to murder me for dancing with his girl?” he mentioned, your gaze landing on Steve whose murderous gaze was focused on Sam. 

“Possibly. Spin me.” you replied, Sam’s right hand grasping your now outstretched left one. He complied, spinning you out, then back to him, then for extra flair, dipped you, causing you to burst out in giggles.

That seemed to do it for Steve, who stormed over and snatched you away from Sam’s grasp. “Upstairs. Now.” Steve commanded, eyes boring holes into Sam as he backed away, hands raised in surrender. You hurried to comply, feeling a heat begin in your stomach at the dominance in his tone. 

You hurried into the elevator and rode up to Steve’s room, a nervous excitement filling your body. You removed your heels and sat on the edge of his bed and waited for him to join you. But as the minutes passed with no sign of Steve, you couldn’t help but worry. 

You were about to get up and find him when the door opened and closed with a calm you weren’t expecting. You looked up to find him standing with his back to you, shedding his suit jacket and discarding it onto his desk chair. “Steve?” you asked, standing up hesitantly. 

“Strip.” Steve said simply, not turning to look at you as he began to slowly unbutton the white dress shirt he was wearing. “What?” you asked, causing him to take a deep breath in order to calm the anger that was threatening to bubble to the surface. 

“I said strip. Or I’ll do it for you.” he growled, turning his heated gaze on you now. You hesitated for a second too long and he was in front of you in two large steps, ripping the dress from where it dipped between the valley of your breasts down to the slit in the skirt. 

You couldn’t even find it in you to be mad. It was exactly the display of dominance you had been looking for. His eyes darkened even further at the sight of the lacy black lingerie you had worn underneath for him.

“Did you wear this for Sam? Do you forget who you belong to?” he growled, hands clenching at his sides as he raked his eyes over your body. “No. It’s all for you Steve.” you responded, voice breathy with arousal. 

You took the half step forward to press yourself into his bare chest, looking up into his eyes through your lashes. “I only did it to get your attention, Captain.” you whispered, batting your eyelashes at him. If it were possible, his eyes got even darker at the sound of his rank rolling off your tongue. 

“You know I don’t like to share, babydoll.” his voice was raspy, his hands finally finding their place on your hips, almost exactly over the spot where Sam’s had rested earlier. 

“Let me show you how sorry I am, Captain.” you said, dropping to your knees and resting your palms on his muscular thighs. You were face to face with the prominent bulge in his slacks, his hands moving to run through your hair once before gathering it into a makeshift ponytail. He gave you a look that said ‘get to it’ before your hands trailed to undo his belt and the button on his trousers. 

“Hands behind your back now. Don’t move them until I tell you to.” he commanded, the tone he was using proved impossible to disobey, so you complied, interlocking your fingers at the base of your spine. When he only kept looking at you instead of pulling down his pants and boxers himself, you realized what he wanted you to do. 

You reached forward with your head and caught the metal zipper on his slacks between your teeth and tugged it down, watching him through your eyelashes the whole time. When unzipped, the slacks fell to the ground and pooled around Steve’s ankles. You then turned your attention back to his boxer covered cock in front of you.

You ran your tongue over the line of his cock through his boxers once, not enough teasing to piss him off, before you gripped the waistband in your teeth and wrestled the skin tight material off of him. Steve’s dick slapped against his toned stomach, making him grunt softly before you took the head into your mouth and suckled gently. 

You began taking more and more of his dick into your mouth and the next thing you knew, your lips were nestled at the base. You pulled back and took a deep breath, eyes watering from the lack of air.

“Open your mouth, baby girl.” he said, the sultry tone in his voice making you shudder, but you obeyed. He tightened his grip in your hair and held you still as he began to thrust slowly into your mouth. He started slow but sped up a little bit as he got more confident that he wasn’t going to hurt you. 

You were sure you looked like a wreck right now, you could feel the carefully applied mascara now running down your cheeks. You swirled your tongue around him as he moved your head back and forth, sloppy, filthy noises filling the room. He pulled you off of his cock and held you back by your hair as you tried to get your mouth back on him. 

“Bad girls don’t get what they want. Stand up.” He said, encouraging you to get up by pulling your hair. You did as you were told, watching as Steve slid his shoes and socks off while simultaneously stepping out of his slacks and boxers.

“How much do you like this set?” Steve asked, running his fingers over the lacy material of your bra. “It’s replaceable.” you breathed, your voice hoarse. He grinned at you before ripping your bra open and tugging the material off your shoulders. 

He ran his hands over your exposed breasts appreciatively before pinching your nipples harshly, causing you to whimper. “On the bed, babydoll.” he growled in your ear, causing another wave of arousal to wash through you. 

“Yes, Captain.” you replied before crawling onto the bed, resting on your elbows and knees, ass high in the air just how Steve preferred. 

“You’ve been very disrespectful today, doll.” he murmured, kneeling on the bed behind you and running a hand over your still clothed ass. “Whatcha gonna do about it, Cap?” you asked, teasingly shaking your ass at him.

His response was a sharp smack on your ass before kneading both of your ass cheeks in his ridiculously large hands. “Don’t sass me, kitten. You’re already in enough trouble tonight.” he said, leaning forward to growl in your ear. 

“Yes, sir.” you moaned as his throbbing cock pressed against your ass. He sat back on his heels and continued to massage your ass, delivering gentle swats every now and then. Once he had looked his fill, he slid the black lace off of your body. 

“You’re dripping for me, princess.” he purred, gathering your wetness on the pads of his fingers and circling your clit softly. “Steve, please.” you whimpered, attempting to push back against his fingers. 

“Ah, Ah, do good girls get to do what they want? Or do they listen?” Steve asked, pulling his fingers from your aching core. “They listen.” you answered, returning to your original position. 

“Good girl.” he said simply, returning his fingers to rubbing your clit. His calloused fingers moved from your clit to circle your entrance teasingly. It took every ounce of your self-control to not push back against him. “Please,” you whined as Steve continued to tease you. 

He complied, slowly pushing two thick fingers into you. The feeling of his rough fingers entering you finally after weeks of being left alone made you moan loudly. The sound that escaped him was almost primal, a deep rumble that seemed to come from his chest as he continued slowly pumping and twisting his fingers inside of you. 

“More, please.” you moaned softly as he crooked his fingers inside of you. “Since you asked so nicely.” he smirked, dragging his fingers from you, causing you to whimper. 

He shifted forward and gently teased you, running the tip of his cock through your soaked folds. You whimpered quietly and clutched the sheets of his bed as he sheathed himself inside of you, your entire body shaking from the sensations overriding your senses. “Relax, babydoll, I’ve got you.” he purred, gripping your hips hard enough to leave bruises. 

He set a relentless pace, slamming into you and making the bed slam against the wall violently. “Always so fucking tight for me, kitten.” he groaned, watching as your arms gave out and your body lay limp against the bed, save for your hips which were being held securely in his rough hands. 

He leaned forward and wrapped his right arm around you, pulling your back to press against his chest. The change of position allowing Steve to push in even deeper into you. 

Your legs started to shake as you neared your climax, Steve feeling it as well. “Please, Steve please.” you whimpered, grasping weakly at his right hand that was wrapped around your front, holding you to him. 

He understood what you were asking and moved his large hand up to wrap securely around the base of your throat and squeezing the sides slightly. Your hands reached behind you to tangle in his hair, your moans being silenced by his grip on your neck. 

“Cum for me, doll, I know you’re close.” he grunted, nipping a bruise into the spot right below your ear. 

You did as you were told, back bowing away from his chest as his grip tightened slightly on your neck, left hand moving from your hip to circle your clit, helping you through your orgasm. It didn’t take Steve much longer to follow you, groaning loudly as he pulsed and emptied himself inside of you. 

He released his grip on your throat and slowly pulled out, the both of you hissing at your over-sensitivity. You collapsed on the bed, muscles feeling like jelly. Steve got up and walked to his dresser, pulling out some fresh boxers and putting them on, then bringing you your underwear, one of his shirts, and a towel from his bathroom. 

You tried to reach for them, but your arms felt dead. “Here, I’ve got you, darling.” he said, his tone completely opposite from when he had first entered the room tonight. 

He wiped your inner thighs with the towel and gently wiped away the sticky mixture that was seeping out of your cunt before sliding your panties back up your legs. He turned you onto your back and helped you sit up, then slid the large shirt onto your body. 

He slid in behind your body and you leaned back into his chest, nuzzling your face into his neck and sighing contentedly. “I’m sorry I’ve been a shitty boyfriend lately.” he mumbled, pressing a kiss onto the top of your head. “It’s okay, just don’t do it again.” you mumbled, smiling against his neck. 

“I won’t, I promise.” he said, arms wrapping tighter around you. “Did Buck tell you to piss me off to get me to pay attention to you?” he asked, his tone light and teasing. 

“Yeah. Worked pretty well if I do say so myself.” you mumbled sleepily before stifling a yawn. “Remind me to kick his ass in the morning. For now, we sleep.” he said, shuffling the two of you so you were laying against the pillows and he was spooning you. 

“I love you, Stevie.” you sighed, eyes slipping closed. “I love you too, babydoll.” he answered before you drifted off to sleep.


End file.
